Je ne veux pas
by Persefone-San
Summary: Eu gostava de sair com Milo, sua companhia sempre me foi agradável. E por isso eu o evitava. Não quero me apegar ainda mais. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Cia. Todos os direitos pra ele.

**Je ne veux pas¹**

Eu passei o dia inteiro ocupando a mente com treinos, leitura... E quando não encontrei mais nada o que fazer, sai de meu templo e me pus a vagar. Caminhei solitário pelo Santuário, evitando os locais mais movimentados, até chegar ao lugar em que eu mais gostava. Ficava próximo a um penhasco que dava para o mar, nos limites do Santuário. Porque eu gosto tanto de lá? A resposta é muito simples. É um local bonito, com grama verde, posso me sentar à sombra de uma frondosa árvore, venta muito para amenizar o calor do verão e, acima de tudo, é um local isolado, ninguém vem aqui. Nem ele gosta de vir, e eu prefiro assim.

Já faz algum tempo que venho tentando evitar Milo, mas sendo discreto simultaneamente. Afinal, éramos acima de tudo bons amigos e não queria magoá-lo por algo particular meu. Eu só precisava de um tempo dele, mas isso não é algo que ele precisasse saber...

Sentei abaixo da árvore, a essa época quase sem folhas. O inverno chegara e aparentemente iria chover até o anoitecer. Sinto o vento frio em minha pele e bagunçar meu cabelo, bem como acompanho as nuvens escuras se agrupando. Era bom estar ali, naquela tranquilidade.

Relaxava-me.

- Camus! Até que enfim te encontrei... – ouço aquela voz familiar me chamando e me assusto, embora, aparentemente, não tenha demonstrado isso.

- Oi, Milo. O que houve? – pergunto calmamente, vendo-o sentar-se ao meu lado e esfregar os braços, todo arrepiado pelo vento. Não queria que ele estivesse tão perto... Mas como poderia afastá-lo sem ofendê-lo ou magoá-lo?

- Eu ia te chamar para ir até um bar na vila, beber algo e conversar... Mas parece que o tempo não vai colaborar. – ele falou aborrecido.

- Verdade. Fica para outro dia. – peguei-o me observando. Ele sabia fazer uma expressão infantil adorável, tinha de admitir – O que foi?

- Você aceitou de primeira...

- E daí?

- Palhaço, disse isso por saber que não daria certo.

- Talvez. – dei um meio sorriso.

Eu gostava de sair com Milo, sua companhia sempre me foi agradável. E por isso eu o evitava e recusava tantos outros convites. Somos apenas amigos e não quero me apegar ainda mais, não como eu sinto que ele quer.

Começou a serenar e nós nos levantamos apressadamente para voltar às casas zodiacais. Como a chuva tornou-se violenta repentinamente, chegamos encharcados na casa de Scorpio.

- Que merda... – ele bufou – Venha, Camus. Vou te der uma toalha e roupas secas.

- Não precisa, Milo, obrigado. Vou para casa. – terminei de falar e soou uma trovoada ao longe. Ergui os olhos por um segundo para fitar outros clarões mais distantes.

- De jeito nenhum! – ele agarrou meu pulso e me arrastou para dentro de sua casa, mesmo eu estando relutante. Afirmei que não queria contribuir para encharcar a casa dele, mas fui ignorado. Ele não entende... Ou se faz de idiota? Só pode!

Ele me soltou apenas em seu quarto, e me jogou uma toalha macia e uma muda de roupa sobre a cama para que me trocasse. Quando olhei para ele, já havia tirado a camisa e a calça que vestia, se enxugando. Quando ele começou a tirar a cueca eu desviei os olhos e comecei a me despir e a fazer o mesmo. Certo, somos homens, ele não tem nada que eu não tenha... Mas me incomoda ficar assim perto dele, me sinto constrangido... Embora tente fingir que não. Além do mais, eu nunca gostei de incomodar os outros, muito menos queria incomodá-lo. Ele que era tão paciente com minhas manias e que respeitava o meu jeito de ser...

Outra trovoada, agora próxima, soou ensurdecedora e eu me arrepiei. Terminei rapidamente de vestir minha calça emprestada quando senti o os braços dele me envolvendo num abraço inocente e protetor.

- Você sempre se assusta com as trovoadas, não é? Nunca se acostumou... – fala próximo ao meu ouvido e eu sinto meu rosto aquecer. Ele costumava me abraçar assim quando crianças, sempre que tinha uma tempestade com raios. Mas não foi por isso que fiquei tímido.

A presença dele mexia comigo. O cheiro, os olhos, o sorriso... E por isso tento me afastar sempre que possível. Estou me apegando demais. Estou me apaixonando e não quero!

Tenho medo de me apegar dessa forma, medo de me apaixonar... E de me magoar.

Abaixo a cabeça e suspiro, deixando-me a mercê dele. Adiantaria continuar a lutar contra mim mesmo dessa forma?

Já não há mais jeito. Já aconteceu.

Eu já pertencia a ele antes que eu mesmo percebesse.

oOoOoOoOo

Vendo se ainda sei escrever algo. Estou tentando voltar aos poucos...

Presente de Natal para Yuki Saiko! Essa fofa que sempre me incentiva a voltar a escrever. Espero que esteja do seu agrado.

Peço desculpas, mas não tive muito tempo para revisar.

Beijos

¹Não quero...

15-12-11

Perséfone-san


End file.
